


"Nita's Big Book of Oracular Imagery"

by S_M_F (Autistic_Ace)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Don't copy on another site, Dream/Daydream Shenanigans!, Gen, Minor Body Horror warning as of Chapter 2.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Ace/pseuds/S_M_F
Summary: Summary: While Nita's vision the night she took the Oath was her first, it was far from her last. Now more than a year into her wizardry career, one up-and-still-coming talent keeps track of what her dreams (and daydreams, and sudden gut-feeling hints) are telling her. These are just some of the highlights.Complete with bonus commentary from her silent partner, of course.Updates on Mondays!COMPLETE.





	1. Part 1 of Who Knows.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of territory to cover between _Wizards at War_ and _Games Wizards Play._ Let's take a look at some of that!
> 
> Any dream depictions of mature subjects will not be heavily detailed. There is, however, some swearing.
> 
> Do not expect plot out of this fic.

**May 8th, 2010**  
  
[Text is very obviously stream-of-consciousness; lists of nouns, colors, and associated emotions in sequence.]  
  
Comments: _This does look like it needs editing._  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, yeah, I know._  
  
 **May 9th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a schoolroom in very minute detail, a test paper that can't be read, and increasing feelings of anxiety. In contrast to the previous entry, this one provides _excessive_ detail.]  
  
Comments: _Are you trying to make a point, or is this due to the dream being that memorable?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Hush, Bobo._  
  
 **May 11th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a 'rushing riverbed', stormy skies, and a feeling of out-of-place placidity. Text is accompanied by a hastily-drawn picture of a riverbed.]  
  
Comments: _Making my OWN notes this time; this kind of seems like something I'd have to read for English class.  
  
Oh shit, I better go study._  
  
Re:Comments: _Perhaps_ that _was the point of the dream, if it had one._  
  
 **May 13th, 2010**  
  
[Text: "I _distinctly_ recall a picture of a calendar that said 'April 31st'." Further description of feeling like time is somehow running out.]  
  
Comments: _Check the spellwork you were doing last night; the typo is real._  
  
Re:Comments: _FUCK._  
  
 **May 15th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes all of the following: rain falling up, a droplet of water continuously expanding, a feeling of being underwater without drowning followed by one of not being underwater _with_ drowning.]  
  
Comments: _I apologize for trying to ask about this one._  
  
Re:Comments: _Gee, thanks._  
  
 **May 16th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a mid-day vision; a view of Mars from above, yet still within intraplanetary space. Text also describes a feeling of trepidation, but also determination.]  
  
Comments: _Kit may want to hear about this._  
  
Re:Comments: Ya think???  
  
 **May 17th-18th, 2010**  
[Cumulative text describes several different visions of water, in multiple contexts. Time is also compared to a river, as is being able to feel its 'flow'.]  
  
Comments: _Taking my own notes again, because_ yes I'm telling Tom. _Maybe this'll get him to lay off on me a little._  
  
Re:Comments: _I suspect it won't._  
  
 **May 19th, 2010**  
[Text describes a time-lapse of thousands of years' worth of erosion; water creeping up to form the coast of Long Island and environs. 'Despite being about water, it was all very... dry.']  
  
Comments: _Was the pun strictly necessary?_  
  
Re:Comments: _It was part of the dream too, okay?_  
  
 **May 21st, 2010**  
[Daydream description of a volcano inexplicably erupting with water. Text is complete with clarification that it was specifically implied to be a volcano, not a geyser, or even an 'ice volcano' as is found elsewhere in the Solar System.]  
  
Comments: _Someone knows their geological formations, clearly._  
  
Re:Comments: _Bobo, hush._  
  
 **May 25th, 2010**  
[Daydream of a schoolyard meeting, set during middle school. Joanne Virella and her associates - once again middle schoolers - approach a high-school-aged Nita, only for the landscape to shift to that of Mars. The middle schoolers all lie down on the ground at once, without Nita having done anything.]  
  
Comments: _Not omitting a reaction to being suddenly transported to Mars without a forcefield, are we?_  
  
Re:Comments: _No. The dream wasn't implying they were_ dead, _I think. Just sleeping, in stasis.  
  
Kinda eerie, though; haven't heard a peep out of Joanne all week, though she's not been harassing me anymore either._  
  
 **May 27th, 2010**  
[Text describes a night-occurring dream: a continuous pan-over over the Mediterranean Sea. Text also contains a transcription of a nature-documentary-esque narration.]  
  
Comments: _It wasn't me._  
  
Re:Comments: _I KNOW it wasn't you, Bobo, but it was still weird. Also still water; this is, what, the fiftieth dream on that this month?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Seventy-first, counting the daydream records._  
  
 **June 12th, 2010**  
[Text describes a dream of a Mars vibrant with life, and a city of people finally at peace. Oh, and Kit, too.]  
  
Comments: _Took you long enough, indeed._  
  
Re:Comments: _Don't you DARE start!_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Oh, I won't. I do have statistics on comparisons of length of time as wizard partners with the length of time those wizards were in akin-to-human-romantic relationships, but that seems less than useful at this time._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Again,_ don't you dare.  
  
 **June 15th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes an interview taking place on the moon, with short cartoon-stereotypical aliens wearing helmets standing all around. The tone really is more that of an interview than a hostile negotiation. The conversation is mostly about chocolate.]  
  
Comments: _This would not be a good time to mention Carmela's still using her closet-worldgate, would it?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Actually, yeah it would!_  
  
 **June 22nd, 2010**  
  
[Daydream description is entirely drawn: a fragment of sunlight emerging from a volcano at the moment of eruption, arcing out into a strange twilight-day.]  
  
Comments: _Making my own comments again: I was reading about the International Space Station when I had this one. That's probably important._  
  
Re:Comments: _Investigating status of the wizards at NASA..._  
  
 **June 30th, 2010**  
[A dream of dreaming. A stillness, suddenly shattered, mirror fragments as thin as paper scattering all across the floor. Text describes how one of those fragments seems to float on forever...]  
  
Comments: _Nerves about the visionary specialty again?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Ha. Hahahaha. Haaaaa._  
  
 **July 1st-2nd, 2010**  
[Text describes a lone boat bobbing in a stream. On it sits a man absently playing the ukulele. Text also describes the song.]  
  
Comments: _I thought you didn't listen to Elton John?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Much..._  
  
 **July 7th, 2010**  
  
[Daydream consisting of pink rocks, anime-esque depictions of swordfighting, and heavily romantic dialogue. The phrase 'Took you long enough' comes up several times.]  
  
Comments: _It reads as if someone turned Carmela Rodriguez's life into an anime._  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, but with more- No, wait, yeah, you're right._


	2. The Chaos Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I will be updating this fic on **Mondays** \- that is, bringing a new round of excerpts over from Dreamwidth on Mondays.
> 
> This will continue until the timeline arrives in the May of 2011; I will mark this fic complete once we get there... but that doesn't mean I'm not open to being persuaded otherwise. ;)

**July 9th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream about triangles. None of them are the musical kind, though they are fully capable of speech.]  
  
Comments: _You're slated for a visit to the real Flatland, by the way. The Powers do not joke about such summons._  
  
Re:Comments: _You know what? I'm not even going to ask; I'm just going to go straight to the research this time._  
  
 **July 12th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a two-part dream ("I woke up, used the bathroom, went right back to bed. No time in the dream passed."), which is a story about evading clowns, escaping elevators using something that isn't quite wizardry, and each of the dream protagonists letting themselves be devoured by a mouth of fire as some sort of test of fortitude.]  
  
Comments: _Based on your provided context, this is actually a transcript of a group wizardry conducted in an alternate universe, five galaxies over. You can find the details here._  
  
Re:Comments: _What the actual_ tche'lik?  
 _Thanks for the link, though._  
  
 **July 15th, 2010**  
  
[Two entries.  
  
Text the first describes a dream about another ever-expanding bubble, with darkening spots that spread out across the surface and affect pressure on the bubble.  
  
Text the second describes a zig-zagging line cutting through the space between two planets, and _something_ bubbling forth from the gap.]  
  
Comments: _Reminiscent of the Pullulus, isn't it?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Eeeeyeah, I'd flag this one for the Seniors._  
  
 **July 19th, 2010**  
  
[Daydream about teddybears inexplicably increasing in size, and moving to take their rightful place in the worlds - and being objects of terror.]  
  
Comments: _Your cinematographic skills have improved, if your reports of the details are anything to go by. It all sounds strangely Michael Bay._  
  
Re:Comments: _Maybe if there'd been a shoehorned romance, and more explosions... Not that I_ want _those in my dreams._  
  
 **July 20th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of the sea, from the perspective of one just underwater. Whatever's beyond the surface can't be made out, but neither can the dream perspective detach and drift downward. The only sounds are ocean noises.]  
  
Comments: _I would tentatively classify this as either a distress signal or an attempt to record an alternative to white noise as a sleep aid._  
  
Re:Comments: _It sure kept ME asleep, anyway. The dream felt like it went on for hours..._  
  
 **July 25th, 2010**  
  
[Record of Nita's part in the Collective Unconsciousness Escapade of 2010. The report is ten pages long, and the majority is classified beyond the scope of this summarization. Please check your permissions and try again.]  
  
Comments: _I believe that, apart from your Ordeal, you haven't previously encountered an attached dimension in such terrible shape._  
  
Re:Comments: _Can't say I've ever been more glad to encounter the real counterpart to 'Brain Bleach'._  
  
 **July 29th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes everything melting - _everything._ Despite the described heat, however, there are no explosions, or flames.]  
  
Comments: _Are you sure the temperature in your room is fine, considering the season? I_ can _adjust that, if you'd like._  
  
Re:Comments: _Shut up._  
  
 **August 1st, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a color-wheel spinning. Eventually, an [old song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFEewD4EVwU) starts playing, and the spinning syncs up with it.]  
  
Comments: _Haven't heard that one in a while._  
  
Re:Comments: _And I've never heard it before in my life, so what gives???_  
  
 **August 8th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream about life-sized Sudoku puzzles - with personified numbers, rendering it all similar to a game of life-sized chess.]  
  
Comments: _There is a world where this is a pastime, Nita._  
  
Re:Comments: _Huh. Remind me to NEVER go there if it's not necessary for errantry, then._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Your wish is my command._  
  
 **August 11th, 2010**  
  
[Daydream details pop rocks turning into shooting stars - with all the mass and thermal expansion that entails.]  
  
Comments: _Have we learned a lesson about snacks in class today, Nita?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm just glad it didn't take forever to clean up the mess._


	3. In Which the Absurdities Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this is going to be about... twelve chapters, maybe? At my current rate.
> 
> There's much fun still to be had!

**August ~~13th~~ 14th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a 'flashback' to when they were on the Moon fighting off the Pullulus - only the Pullulus is a very small cat. It meows incessantly, but does little more than scratch at moondust and bounce off the shield surrounding the large spell diagram.]  
  
Comments: _I don't actually know what to say to this._  
  
Re:Comments: _Will wonders never cease?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Now, now, I thought_ I _was the wielder of sarcasm in this relationship._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _I don't think that's how it works, Bobo._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Re:Comments: _I know. ;)_  
  
 **August 18th, 2010**  
  
[A dream of darkness, and awareness... but nothing more. There is, however, a sense of _yet._ ]  
  
Comments: _Should we take this to mean something ominous?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Nah; it wasn't_ that _bad._  
  
 **August 21st, 2010**  
  
[Text describes the sensation of all of your teeth falling out. There is no blood. There is no blood.  
  
There isn't even any Tooth Fairy money.]  
  
Comments: _I don't think repeatedly brushing your teeth is going to help, Nita._  
  
Re:Comments: _IT REASSURES ME MY TEETH ARE STILL THERE, OKAY?_  
  
 **August 24th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream where everything edible is blue. For some inexplicable reason, in the style of certain Japanese Reality TV shows, some of the blue objects do not look like food, yet are.]  
  
Comments: _This is available as an experience through the Crossings._  
  
Re:Comments: _I didn't forget to get Kit a present for his birthday, I swear!  
  
He'd probably love it, though._  
  
 **August 29th, 2010**  
  
[Text: this is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dream with no beginning.  
  
This is a dre-]  
  
Comments: _You flickered between REM and Stage 2 sleep, which was how I was able to break you of the cycle._  
  
Re:Comments: _Thanks, Bobo. I mean that._  
  
 **September 8th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a sensation of floating, transitioning into a field of stars painted with a pink background radiation tint. Cheesy 80's rock music starts playing, and suddenly Chao is there playing a guitar. An acoustic guitar, not air guitar, which is emphasized as not being in character for the pig.]  
  
Comments: _No comment._  
  
Re:Comments: _Honestly, I don't have one either. I feel there's a whole jokebook someone could write about this, though._  
  
 **September 11th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a field of soot-encrusted diamonds. In the distance, there are mushroom clouds. Snippets of the Lone Power's gloating from just before the Hesper's intervention on Rashah are quoted.]  
  
Comments: _Taking my own notes again; I'm not sure if I'd prefer this to be deliberately-timed flashbacks or our enemy's words becoming relevant again._  
  
Re:Comments: _Speaking from experience, rumination only serves_ so _far; acting in the now to make the future look less like the past is the most we can do._  
  
Re:Re:Comments. _Huh... I'll keep that in mind._  
  
 **September 18th, 2010**  
  
[Daydream about something that can only be described as 'taffymeat'. Repeated warning: _Do not trust the fluff._ ]  
  
Comments: _If this turns out to be about marshmallow fluff, I'll be duly impressed._  
  
Re:Comments: _Bobo!!!! >:|_  
  
 **September 22nd, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a typical timeslide-activation experience, set on an empty stretch of Long Island beach. The sun rises, clouds drift across the sky, whales do reverse dives...  
  
A dove coalesces back into existence in a reverse explosion.]  
  
Comments: _And this is why we doublecheck our spellwork; doubtless that explosion was supposed to have occurred elsewhere._  
  
Re:Comments: _I think you're reading too much into it for once, Bobo._  
  
 **September 26th-27th, 2010**  
  
[Another two-part dream: Before midnight, shadowy figures sacrifice an Elmo doll to a judgmental... god?  
  
In the second dream, there is a society of Muppet-like creatures celebrating the sacrifice and the peace it signifies.]  
  
Comments: _No such planet or ritual sacrifice is noted in the Manual's archives._  
  
Re:Comments: _But that doesn't mean it doesn't_ exist _now, does it?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _No._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _That's terrifying._  
  
 **October 1st, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a very lengthy dream about skeletons and the dances they perform.]  
  
Comments: _I am informed that 'Get Spoopy' is an appropriate response to dreams of this type._  
  
Re:Comments: _Oh, knock it off._  
  
 **October 3rd, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a daydream about Saturn's rings, a portal to a psychedelically-colored realm accessed _through_ said rings, and a literally-marching glacier.]  
  
Comments: _This was one of your more esoteric dreams, wasn't it?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, the glacier seemed out-of-place, all told. Wasn't even a cameo from one of Saturn's moons, so that seems off._  
  
 **October 5th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a fireworks show taking place on a planet on the opposite side of the Milky Way - and suddenly, horrifically, having all of the fireworks fall back to the planet as shooting stars-]  
  
Comments: _You're on call again. The planet you're visiting does not have an atmospheric pressure that can sustain modern-Earth-equivalent fireworks, however, so keep that in mind._  
  
Re:Comments: _Noted. I better not have to use the Unfavorable Instigation on meteors. Always seems like a waste of material..._  
  
 **October 6th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a waterfall "falling" backwards - it takes place somewhere along a jungle stream.]  
  
Comments: _This is a real phenomenon._  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, yeah, I knew that. Not sure why this one was telling me it had something to do with Halloween, though._


	4. "The nightmare of capitalism strikes again!" aka Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am especially proud of the 'Shipping Diagram' exchange. Possibly inexorably so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my brain took 'this should be about 12 chapters' as a _challenge._ I did not think I would write this much, I assure you. XD

**October 11th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes daydream of concrete-grey blocks, arranged in a sort of platform game pattern, floating about in zero-g. Aliens of various shapes jump across them - though no 'other side' is detailed.]  
  
Comments: _Was music from the 'Mario' video games really the best possible soundtrack?_  
  
Re:Comments: _It's just what happened, okay? I'm glad it wasn't_ Shift, _though, or it could've been a REAL source of vertigo._  
  
**October 19th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of zombies, sourced from different cultures all around the world, dancing a remix of the skeleton dance.]  
  
Comments: _Our enemy plotting something for the season, perhaps?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, maybe. Make a note of it._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Consider it done._  
  
**October 28th, 2010**  
  
[Text places the scene at night, in a cornfield lit by the light of the full moon. There is a conspicuous lack of wolves or children. There is, however, a very present wind, and the sound of dying chimes. An avatar of the Lone Power pays a visit, but says nothing. He is in farmer-stereotypical clothes.]  
  
Comments: _Why would the chimes be dying?_  
  
Re:Comments: _I'll have to ask Kit that one._  
  
**October 30th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of pumpkins and angry knives, along with brief glimpses of something clawing its way out of the dirt.]  
  
Comments: _This one was awfully short on context._  
  
Re:Comments: _Someone probably_ is _planning for the season. That, or all the Halloween-themed movie reruns are corrupting my brain._  
  
**November 8th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a meeting with Carmela Rodriguez in the Crossings that only somewhat resembles how they met up during the Pullulus Crisis. The results are... _interesting._ And more than PG.]  
  
Comments: _Someone - or SomeOne, I should think - is going to have to redraw their shipping diagrams._  
  
Re:Comments: _I don't even know which part of that sentence to respond to first. WHO has a shipping diagram about me??????_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _I am not at liberty to comment, except for the fact that I can reassure you it is not mine._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _You have no idea how reassuring that is to me, Bobo. Okay, maybe you have some idea, don't yak at me for it, but still._  
  
**November 12th, 2010**  
  
[Text details a daydream about popping bubbles. Each bubble drops a charm to the floor, wherein it sinks and is transformed into a sketched rendering of the symbol the charm held.  
  
After an indeterminate period of time, a circle of light passes through and dissolves all of the characters like a wave. There is no sound accompanying this, nor any physical sensation.]  
  
Comments: _Back to the vague dreams, it seems._  
  
Re:Comments: _Oh, har dee har har._  
  
**November 16th, 2010**  
  
[A dream of a graveyard. There are no _yangshi_ or similar creatures in residence, but the feeling of negative ambiance persists. Lights flicker over some of the graves, a shape of a bird flies in and out of one rectangle, a shark another, a multi-legged otter a third - _but this isn't Timeheart, why are they **here**_ -  
  
The ground gives way beneath your feet-]  
  
Comments: _There's no such thing as moving on, only moving_ forward. _Some days make this more obvious than others._  
  
Re:Comments: _You speaking from experience, Bobo?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _No comment._   
  
**November ~~12~~ 21st, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a montage of Christmas commercials, each one inane, each one managing to feature fewer words than the one before. Eventually, they're drilled down to just keywords, icons: _Merchandise! Sell! Save! Want! Buy! Buybuybuybuydiediedie-_ ]  
  
Comments: _The nightmare of capitalism strikes again!_  
  
Re:Comments: _Very funny, Bobo. Anything else?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _You can tell your father to double-check that the TV is turned off before he goes to bed._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Somehow I wasn't expecting your response to be something so mundane._  
  
_Will do, though._  
  
**November 24th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a doll on a music box. A [familiar song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-gpZmcQrx0) plays.  
  
The doll is Betty Callahan, and at the end of the song she steps off the box and gives her daughter a hug, one that feels just like old times.]  
  
Comments: _..._  
  
Re:Comments: _It's good to remember the good things, right? For anniversary dreams, I_ definitely _could have done worse._  
  
**November 28th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a candy bar that never finishes unwrapping; there's a ribbon of paper that just twirls and twirls down into infinity.  
  
Even the candy itself is lost, given the depths the paper plunges. All color fades to black...]  
  
Comment: _You're needed in the Crossings. Check with Carmela; you're short on the more esoteric brands._  
  
Re:Comment: _It's never a good sign when_ you're _promoting the nonstandard methods of payment, Bobo._  
  
Re:Re:Comment: _No._  
  
**December 1st, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a perfect blanket of snow. Then waking and there being no snow in sight, no matter how far you look out your window.   
  
Then waking up again, snow on. And again: snow gone. This continues for three more cycles.]  
  
Comments: _Let's not repeat that, if we can._  
  
Re:Comments: _I HATE it when my dreams do this._  
  
**December 3rd, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of elephants. None of them walk like Earth elephants, but neither do any of them seem to _fly._  
  
They seem to be waving a satellite of some sort of black material toward them, forming a landing strip with their very bodies. A welcome home, or a call for help-?]  
  
Comments: _Did the satellite look like an elephant, too? Was it holding a feather?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Oh, don't you start._  
  
**December 6th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a daydream of papers rushing by under your fingertips. Every one of them has just one answer that's wrong on it, but you can't quite correct more than one in six before it's gone again-]  
  
Comments: _Typical school stress, it seems._  
  
Re:Comments: _You're not being very reassuring. I mean, you're right, but it's still not very reassuring._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Ha. ;)_  
  
**December 8th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a vision in yellow. Different sheens of yellow, on several surfaces in close contact. Some of them are _talking._ The conversation is about rodents.]  
  
Comments: _Before you ask, sentient colors_ are _real._  
  
Re:Comments: _I was more confused by their conversation, really._  
  
**December 11th, 2010**  
  
[In this dream there is a long, dark hall of stone. There's water in the air, but no source. An unidentifiable voice whispers for _release_ , but you can't find the source before you wake up.]  
  
Comments: _And the soundtrack for this dream was?_  
  
Re:Comments: _'In the Hall of the Mountain King.' Wish I knew what that part was about._  
  
**December 15th, 2010**  
  
[Nita and Kit are entangled... which would be weird enough if they weren't somehow also trees. Rowan and Oak, the latter of which is specified to suit Kit somehow. Branches growing, reaching above the treeline, sending a signal which is somehow both wind and leaves-]  
  
Comment: _Rowan and Oak, really?_  
  
Re:Comments: _This isn't another obscure reference to the shipping diagram, is it?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _I shouldn't think so. I expect this will be relevant to your errantry in the near future. That_ is _the reason you have this journal, yes?_  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Hush, you._  
  
**December 18th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream in which everything is _bright_. Light, happy colors fill everything, from sun to deep space to skin tone. It's like a cartoon, only real.   
  
Casting spells yields sparkles. Summoning shields forms a bright blue bubble. Setting off a black hole-]  
  
Comments: _Sounds like a Sugar Bowl Apocalypse if there ever was one._  
  
Re:Comments: _Are you reading TVTropes again?_


	5. And May the Fifth Be- Well, Just As Chaotic As The Fourth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis time for more self-indulgent nonsense~
> 
> Also, ye gods, there probably aren't many chapters left after this? Color me shocked.

**December 22nd, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream about mice, standing in a meadow, watching the skies. The mice are like something out of a cartoon: one of them even has an appropriately-sized staff. The conversation they are having, meanwhile, is a transliteration rather than a transcription.]  
  
Comments: _The mice are on patrol in earnest tonight._  
  
Re:Comments: _Do you have to be so cryptic about EVERYTHING, Bobo?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: ;)  
  
**December 25th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a straight-up vision, rather than a dream: there is an elevator going up. There are no buttons, but the sensation of movement is still there. Belatedly you realize there's no visible _door_ , either, and panic.]  
  
Comments: _And this is why we do not use wizardry to alter circadian rhythms, Nita._  
  
Re:Comments: _Just because I fell out of bed doesn't mean you have to mock me!_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Have to, no. Want to, yes._  
  
**December 28th, 2010**  
  
[Text describes a dream of candles: long ones, being lit and then shortening at a fast pace. Once they go out, though, they lengthen again like smoke stacks.]  
  
Comments: _Metaphor for life, or just a metaphor?_  
  
Re:Comments: _BOBO!_  
  
**December 31st, 2010 - January 1st, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a day in summer: grabbing a shower, getting dressed, going downstairs, grabbing a popsicle...  
  
Then there's a thundercloud inexplicably in your kitchen. The cloud snatches your snack, and you complain.]  
  
Comments: _Now that's just unfair._  
  
Re:Comments: _It didn't even_ eat _it! What gives?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _That's for you to find out, if I had to guess._  
  
**January 5th-8th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes three dreams, all about an inexplicable floating cat appearing in your path while you're walking around your house, New York City, and the Moon.]  
  
Comments: _The cat you describe doesn't fit the descriptions of any of the current gating teams. The next step would be checking the archives._  
  
Re:Comments: _And you're not doing that because?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Since you're having to deal with returning to school, it only seems appropriate you should have some cat pictures to look at._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Remember what Ronan said about you looking to get your head punched in, Bobo._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _How is that relevant, exactly?_  
  
**January 11th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a phenomenon best termed a 'rock tornado'. It must be occurring in some planet's molten core, because there is a sense of _heat_ and _pressure_ to go along with it. Eventually, it lashes outward.]  
  
Comments: _This still doesn't seem very plausible going solely off your notes, Nita._  
  
Re:Comments: _We've both seen movies with worse science phenomenon writing than this, and you know it!_  
  
**January 20th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream set at school, where there are _dozens_ of Valentines stacked up on your desk, but no matter how many you flip through there are always more.  
  
None of them seem to be from Kit.]  
  
Comments: _Isn't this a bit early for that season?_  
  
Re:Comments: _I've had hints like this before; timing's not the issue. You're just complaining because it's Valentines, aren't you?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Where did you get that idea?_  
  
**January 25th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a daydream about a barbershop quartet featuring Kit, Ronan, and two particularly mouthy boys from your classes. Kit has a top hat, and Ronan has a cane.]  
  
Comments: _I am not certain how this one's notable._  
  
Re:Comments: _I'm recording this one because of the top hat, okay??? There, I said it._  
  
**January 29th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream about skipping rocks. As in, the rocks themselves are anthropomorphic and skipping themselves. There is a ticking noise as the water ripples.]  
  
Comments: _Time being a river is an obvious metaphor at this point._  
  
Re:Comments: _As is this being something about how the Powers interact with wizards within Time?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _You make it sound terribly passé._  
  
**February ~~5th~~ ~~8th~~ 12th?**  
  
[Text describes a dream about _every_ food you encounter being nutritious... and dull as all get out. You can feel your tastebuds turning gray from the lack of flavor. Whatever you eat doesn't even make a _sound-_ ]  
  
Comments: _I cannot relate to this problem, but your reaction certainly paints this scenario as traumatic._  
  
Re:Comments: WHERE IS MY CEREAL?????  
  
**February 19th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream about buckyballs - both the carbon product and little clusters of Bucky Bears - rolling along on a pasture.  
  
The sun is a baby's head.]  
  
Comments: _Why._  
  
Re:Comments: _I couldn't put it better myself, Bobo._  
  
**February 23rd, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of crayons - ones that cry 'fleshhhh' as people draw with them. The melting of one of these crayons, with no especial source of heat, is described in particular detail.  
  
The dream is described as 'claymation' in style.]  
  
Comments: _Wasn't this a post you reblogged on Tumblr?_  
  
Re:Comments: _I think so, yeah. Wait, how do_ you _know what I post on Tumblr?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Think again about whom you're asking._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Ahhh. Still, you don't HAVE a Tumblr or anything, right?_  
  
Re:Re:Re:Re:Comments: _That's classified._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Comments: _... Dammit, now I'm gonna have to double-check ALL of my mutuals._  
  
**February 28th, 2011**  
  
[Text depicts a very large calendar, with cross-renderings in Planck time, Julian Dating, various Lunar Calendars and - off in the distance - calendars representing time systems used by other species.  
  
Including those from the Shamask-Eilitt. It's a simple matter to step off the calendars that represent the Earth, to find yourself back on Mars.  
  
Everything goes _green_ like it had back in the Cavern, and-]  
  
Comments: _This one looks cut short._  
  
Re:Comments: _One of these days I may actually hurt my sister, if she keeps interrupting my sleep like this!_  
  
**March 2nd, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of ["Ticky Boxes"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_2lGkEU4Xs) There is a grassy knoll and, of all things, _tanks_ \- not ARCs, tanks - driving around them, looking for all the world like they're having the time of their lives.]  
  
Comments: _This dream seems more implausible than most._  
  
Re:Comments: _Very astute, Bobo._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _You're lucky the Speech can pick up sarcasm in written language._


	6. And the madness has stopped... for NOW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? We've come to the end of _Games Wizards Play_ 's timeline?
> 
> This cannot be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But don't worry, I have a YW/Animorphs crossover yet to post, and I do still have other ideas waiting in the wings.
> 
> I may return to my WWW Trilogy fic in the meantime, though, so keep an eye out! ;)

**March 8th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a globe, one with all the geographic and state boundaries marked for the present-day.  
  
Only, they start disappearing, like someone's going over them with an eraser.  
  
After all the political and national lines are gone, the boundaries between land and ocean begin to lose their own distinctions.  
  
By the end of the dream, the entire globe is a homogeneous spherical ellipsoid.]  
  
Comments: _That dream was almost optimistic._  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah, it did get weird at the end. Kinda ominous, really._  
  
**March 12th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes Cat.  
  
Cat cat cat Cat catcatcat. Cat, cat catcat cat Cat's _cat._ Catte cat cat cat. Caaaat cat cat.  
  
Cat, cat "MEOW!"]  
  
Comments: _I'd meow, but I suspect you've learned your lesson anyway._  
  
Re:Comments: _Lesson, WHAT lesson?! I didn't know people could pick up memetic viruses from DREAMS, okay? Let alone that it'd carry over into descriptions OF those dreams._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Why, that catnaps are best taken sparingly, of course._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Sometimes I wonder about you..._  
  
**March 18th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes what could best be described as an 'abandoned birthday party' aesthetic - banners strung on the walls, balloons sagging sadly in corners, even some glitter littering the floor. You are facing a window, but from an angle. Yellow sunlight comes in from outside, but you have no shadow.  
  
Neither does anything else. Attempting to move forward, you somehow _glide_ into a table and chairs-  
  
And then your point of view commences into what's best described as 'glitching'.]  
  
Comments: _That didn't sound pleasant._  
  
Re:Comments: _It didn't FEEL pleasant, either! Guess I know what a glitched-out Sim looks like, now._  
  
**March 27th, 2011**  
  
[This dream starts, and ends, in silence.  
  
Two voices: one human, yet hushed, the other with the trappings of artificiality, like a more realistic text-to-voice program.  
  
_'Don't let her get to you, alright?'_  
  
A sense of resignation.  
  
_'She already has.'_ ]  
  
Comments: _Filing this one under 'vague, yet ominous.'_  
  
Re:Comments: _I'll say. Not sure if it's worse not knowing who these people are supposed to be._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Well, it does make it harder to discern how close we are to them in linear time._  
  
**March 31st, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream about pennies. The perspective starts in on the color bronze, then increasingly zooms out to show the surrounding fountain. Where the fountain is is not quite clear.]  
  
Comments: _Another metaphor courtesy of the Powers?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Also reminded me where I'd left some of my spell supplies stash._  
  
**April 3rd, 2011**  
  
[Text describes what first looks like a field of electricity: a lightning grid suspended between two New York skyscrapers. The power exchange builds and builds in the dead of night-  
  
And then the sun rises, and the power is suddenly discharged.]  
  
Comments: _And this was why you walked into the wall on your way to the bathroom?_  
  
Re:Comments: _Yeah. When I woke up, I really was blinded by that light._  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _..._  
  
Re:Re:Re:Comments: _Don't you dare. That song's been in my head ALL WEEK._  
  
**April 10th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes an animation in line with the [Line Rider](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Line_Rider) videos one can find online. Endless curves and, for some reason, smiley faces...  
  
When the rider hits a vertical line, though, everything abruptly stops.]  
  
Comments: _I'd file this one under 'vague metaphors', boss._  
  
Re:Comments: _Let's hope it's a metaphor; I could_ feel _that collision, and it was no fun._  
  
**April 19th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a daydream flash of the far side of the Moon, of something so bright it leaves you seeing black spots when you look away. Light, light everywhere - and then just as prominently, darkness.]  
  
Comments: _Any sense of a threat present?_  
  
Re:Comments: _No. Might have been something about Kit's gaming gang sneaking up on me; I'll let him know._  
  
**April 28th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream set in a darkened room. The only discernible object is an old-style radio, tuned into static.  
  
The static could be playing for a few minutes, or whole hours. Listening close, there may be a hidden message-]  
  
Comments: _Judging from your tone of voice, I take it you couldn't decode the message?_  
  
Re:Comments: _It better be that the_ sensation _of not being able to interpret it was the point, or I'll be mad as hell._  
  
**May 1st, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream positioned on a satellite in geosynchronous orbit: looking 'up' at the Sun there is a solar flare, an impossibly large one, bridging from there to the star. There is the sensation of being _perceived_ , and then terribly, terribly _pierced._  
  
The connection with the Sun breaks, but somehow the heat, the light remains...]  
  
Comments: _Spot says such a phenomenon would be impossible, in that if such a thing happened it would set off all sorts of literal and metaphorical alarms here on Earth._  
  
Re:Comments: _Dairine didn't have anything to add, did she?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _Only that it 'better not be about Wellakh'._  
  
**May 8th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a normal day after school, walking past the park with Kit.  
  
But when you look at him, laughing at a joke he's made, it's like there's nothing _there-_ ]  
  
Comments: _That was your shortest time asleep on record. Is this a new stage in your relationship?_  
  
Re:Comments: Not _funny right now, Bobo._  
  
**May 15th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream about holes. Each hole is an aberration - like in that small patch of whatever the substance is, reality doesn't _exist._ Grass, space, stars, people...  
  
They're only there the first time you look, but you can't forget them once you've seen them.  
  
And then, inexplicably, there's a hole on Thomas the Tank Engine.]  
  
Comments: _Isn't there a video on YouTube about something like this?_  
  
Re:Comments: _1\. That featured Shrek, not Thomas the Tank Engine or whoever, and 2. It was not nearly as scary as the dream made it out to be._  
  
**May 20th, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a horse that is more than a horse. It is shaped like a horse, a blood roan, but it is also on fire - in fact, it _is_ fire. Galloping across fields, across stars, it is a majestic being.  
  
And its name is-]  
  
Comments: _Bit of a crossed-wire, there._  
  
Re:Comments: _Uh-huh? Care to explain, Bobo?_  
  
Re:Re:Comments: _No._  
  
**June 12, 2011**  
  
[Text describes a dream of a fiery bird that is more than a bird... being kicked in the face and lectured about the 'art' of hitting on people. And when it really isn't an art.]  
  
Comments: _Taking my own notes again, because I have_ suspicions _about this one. Bobo?_  
  
Re:Comments: _... Only that the kick to the face was both foolish and somewhat excessive. I wouldn't have gone for that myself, the manners of physicality excluded-  
I'll shut up now._


End file.
